


Not alone

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cramps, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Boyfriend, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trans Yuuri, Victor takes care of yuuri, all fluff, female to male, peroid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Yuuri is trans (ftm)He gets his period and Victor takes care of him





	

"ugh" Yuuri turned on his back.  
"Ugh" Yuuri pulled the blanket up over him  
"UGH!" Yuuri threw the blanket down.  
He couldn't get comfortable at all. He felt like someone was standing on his stomach and pushing down as hard as they could. He rolled over to look at the clock.  
2:00 am. He sighed and sat up which took more effort than he would have liked to admit. He needs to get some sleep or training today would be hell. He opted on using the bathroom hoping it might make him feel better. Once he pulled down his pants he realized the problem. His pale thighs were stained with blood along with his boxers.  
Shit. He forgot. Normally he took medication to keep him from having periods at all, but he must have forgotten with everything that was going on.  
Omg I'm such an idiot! What am I going to do now? Normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but Yuuri's periods were extremely heavy and extremely painful. Last time he had a period was most likely 3 years ago but he could still remember the pain. Maybe it was a mental thing or just unlucky timing but right then he started to feel it. It was a sharp pain that felt as if someone had stabbed him with a knife and twisted it. He gasped leaning forward and grabbing onto the back of the toilet. He felt blood drip down the back of his thigh and quickly sat on the toilet to keep the floor clean. He cleaned himself up the best he could with toilet paper. He would have to take a shower, but standing for that long right now sounded like torture.  
He tried to search the bathroom for tampons or pads but couldn't find any. Damn his sisters. He didn't mean it obviously but why did they keep all that stuff in their room anyway?  
He wanted to text someone tell they what was going on and to bring stuff to help him but of course he left his phone in his room.  
He whined as another stab was delivered to him. Oh god, it hurt so much. His sisters were so lucky to have mild to no cramps. What was he suppose to do? It's 2:00 he can't stay in here all night, but he couldn't just walk around bleeding everywhere. He also needs painkillers. Badly.  
He had to yell out for someone. It was the only option. He couldn't bare the idea of Victor coming and seeing him like this. Victor knew he was trans, but this was. This was just so embarrassing what kind of man bleeds out of their vagina? What kind of man had a vagina? Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes. No. He can't think like this right now. He tried to tell himself it was fine and he couldn't control it and Victor would understand but his emotions overtook and he started crying. Why couldn't he just be a normal guy? Why did he have to put up with this? None of his other male friends had too. He was extremely lucky to have little to no scaring when it came to his top surgery but his genitals still remained female for the time being and it really ate at him. Specially in this kind of situation, how could it not? He managed to keep his cries quite but of course other people had to use the bathroom. He jumped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
"W-who is it?" He tried to keep his voice steady but it was difficult.  
"Me, are you okay?" He could hear the concern in Victor's voice and it made him cringe. He didn't want Victor to pity him. He took a deep breath to compose himself, but for some reason it had the opposite effect as he stuttered.  
"I-I'm fine. C-can you get m-my sister?" Victor was perplexed. He knew Yuuri wasn't fine, but he also asked him to get his sister so at least he wasn't trying to deal with it on his own. Then again Victor was selfish, he wanted to be the one to help Yuuri. He wanted to be the one Yuuri yelled for.  
"You're not fine, I'm coming in." Victor turned the handle and pushed. He didn't see the fearful look that instantly consumed Yuuri's face.  
"NO! DON'T!" But it was too late. Yuuri instantly leaned forward and covers his bottom half with his torso. The metallic smell in the air made Yuuri sick to his stomach. He didn't register that other people couldn't really smell it because it seemed so strong to him.  
"You don't have to hide. I've seen it all before." Victor squared down by Yuuri. Was he sick? Did he have the runs? It would make sense why he was embarrassed but Victor still wanted to help.  
"Victor. Please leave." Yuuri was mortified and he was still crying. Why? Why did Victor have to use the bathroom at this hour?  
Victor sighed.  
"Come on, just tell me what's wrong I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Yuuri contemplated. He would have to tell Victor why he couldn't practice today anyway. If he said he was sick the Russian would surely insist going to a doctor to get a checkup for his skater. Yuuri sighed. How was he suppose to word this? He can't say 'I'm on my period' like it's just a casual thing. Guys aren't suppose to get periods.  
"I forgot.." Yuuri mumbled. Victor smiled softly erging him to continue.  
"I forgot to take my pills" Victor knew it had something to do with Yuuri being trans but he wasn't sure what. When he found out he wanted to act normal and didn't want to treat him like he was any different, but I guess he should have done some research to make sure he could assist student when he needed.  
"Umm I don't know what that means." Yuuri hide his face and his hands and blushed. Well he tried.  
"God Victor don't make me say it!" Victor sighed he wanted to help Yuuri but he didn't want to push him too much.  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me what's happening, just tell me what you need and I will go get it." Yuuri looked up from his hands. Victor was so sweet. He was so sweet and kind and he would do anything for Yuuri, never judge him, never leave him alone. Yuuri sniffed sitting up.  
I trust him.  
"I started my menstrual cycle. I normally take pills to stop it, but I forgot and it's too late now." Victor made an o face as he realized. He had kind of forgotten that happened to people.  
"Okay, well don't worry I'll take care of you. What do you need?" Yuuri thought, well I need tampons and painkillers. Before everything else he needed a shower. He also most likely needed to clean his bed sheets, he had no idea when it started.  
"I'm going to take a shower before I do anything, but after I'm done I'll need....ummm" Victor could see he was struggling so he took a guess.  
"Pads?"  
"Tampons actually." Even though Victors guess was wrong it showed Yuuri he didn't have to be so afraid to talk about it and encouraged him to say things. Victor nodded.  
"You can take a shower and I'll take care of everything don't worry about it. If you need help just shout, okay?" Yuuri nodded and blushed.  
God he loved this man. Victor ran off to do what he needed. Yuuri pushed himself up and breathed deeply. Man this sucked, ever time he moved it felt like the knife twisted in deeper. He toughed through it long enough to clean himself properly.  
When he got out of the shower he was met with a box of tampons on the counter along with a bottle of Ibuprofen. He smiled softly in a thank you that no one could see. When had Victor even come in here? Yuuri shrugged and went about his business. Once he was done he felt uncomfortable and stiff. He felt the urge to sit back down on the toilet but knew his body was only playing tricks on him. Yuuri dragged his feet til he got back to his bedroom where Victor was pulling off his dirty sheets.  
"Victor! Don't touch those! They are dirty!" Oh my god does this man have no shame.  
Victor chuckled and stopped for a moment looking over his shoulder.  
"What? A little blood never hurt anyone, if you want to change them yourself feel free." The idea of folding his stomach in half made Yuuri feel subconscious pain.  
"If you don't mind then I guess I don't." Yuuri waited for a little and Victor came back with fresh sheets. Afterword he slowly helped Yuuri back into the freshly made bed. Yuuri cringed slightly in pain and it made Victor sad to see his little boy like that.  
"You know Yuuri. It takes a real man to be able to withstand so much. You really are amazing." Without giving Yuuri a chance to respond he kissed him on the forehead and got up to leave.  
Yuuri never thought he would be so happy for Victor to find him in such a situation, but I guess it all turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I had cramps today and felt the need to spread my pain cause I am evil.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think and suggestions for other stories with this couple are greatly appreciated!


End file.
